Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-32649 discloses a light-emitting apparatus that emits decorative light by causing light sources, a plurality of which are disposed on a wall surface or the like, to flash with predetermined light-emission timing, the light-emitting apparatus including a light emitter where a light-emitting element is enclosed inside a lamp case, an attachment base that enables a plurality of light emitters to be attached onto one surface of a plate-like member and enables the other surface to be fixed to the wall surface or the like, and a controller that stores flashing information relating to the light emitters in a storage apparatus and transmits flashing control signals to the light emitters based on the flashing information, wherein the light-emitting apparatus is characterized by a plurality of engagement portions that fix and hold the light emitters being provided at fixed intervals on the attachment base and the light emitters being detachably attached to the engagement portions at suitable intervals.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H10-108985 discloses an assembly block that realizes at least one function out of a plurality of functions required to construct an assembled toy, the assembly block including a function expressing means for expressing the function of the assembly block, a control means that controls the function expressing means, and a communication means that carries out communication with other assembly blocks.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-510007 (International Publication WO2002/098182) discloses a lighting system including: an LED lighting system adapted to receive a data stream via a first data port, to issue at least one lighting condition based on at least a first part of the data stream, and transfer at least a second part of the data stream via a second data port; and a housing that holds the LED lighting system and is adapted to electrically associating the first and second data ports with a data connection unit equipped with an electric conductor that has at least one non-continuous section including a first side and a second side that is electrically insulated from the first side. A lighting system is disclosed where the housing is adapted to the first data port being electrically associated with the first side of the non-continuous section and the second data port being electrically associated with the second side of the non-continuous section.
There is demand for a system that can emit light in a shape that is freely chosen in accordance with the shape of an exhibition space, a wall surface, or the like. There is also demand for the ability to favorably control the individual light-emitting units that construct this type of system. As disclosed in the Publication 2005-510007, one solution is to use a controller that is combined with at least one LED light source and at least one other controllable device and has an address that can be independently designated. The Publication No. H10-108985 discloses that the respective assembly blocks communicate using network variables defined on a network. The Publication No. 2005-32649 discloses that individual light emitters are positioned by fixing and holding a plurality of light emitters with fixed intervals on the attachment base.
To distinguish between individual light emitters by specifying addresses and/or using network variables, it is necessary to set addresses and/or set network variables for the individual light emitters in advance. Here, unless a light emitter that has been set a predetermined address or network variable is installed at a predetermined position, the desired effect will not be achieved. With a method that attaches a plurality of light emitters onto an attachment base with a predetermined arrangement, it is only possible to dispose light emitters within the range provided on the attachment base.